Te encontro em outra vida 03
by patilion
Summary: Aos que conhecem e não conhecem a fic Te encontro em outra vida a sinopse esta dentro do cap... não é bem uma sinops, mas é o necessário para se entender muito grande pra caber aqui xp . Isto é um Universo paralelo da minha própria fic xD
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A; Importante: **__Essa fic não tem uma ligação muito direta com a outra __Te encontro em outra vida__, então talvez de pra quem não a leu ler essa. Não vou realmente mencionar as outras duas que tem a ver, só peguem a ideia dela e utilizei pra essa._

_Na 1º __TEOV __era tudo visto só pelo Ed, nessa vai ser pela Win. A historia não é a mesma, essa é outra vida(como o próprio titulo já diz XDD).  
Até dava pra por um outro titulo e essa fic ser uma independende, sendo q já é, das outras, mas resolvi aproveitar a ideia e fazer isso._

_O 0.3 é pra diferenciar da __TEOV__ e é 3 por se tipo... a 3º da criação...deu pra entender? Xp  
1-Um Brilho na Escuridão  
2-Te encontro em outra vida  
3-Te encontro em outra vida 0.3_

_As duas primeiras tem uma ligação mais forte, essa não vai ter tanto...acho..._

_Bem chega de enrrola a fic: (sendo q isso é mais um prologo xp)_

_Não ta mencionado nele, mas é o Ed e a Win aqui._

Te encontro em outra vida 0.3

**Sempre tinha que passar por aquela rua para ir e voltar do trabalho e era nessa****mesma rua****que sempre passava por ele.**** E****la indo,****ele vindo. Não sabia nada sobre ele, só conhecia seu rosto, nem sua voz ouvira.**

**Nem soube quando o notara, mas sabia que cruzaria com ele quando fosse trabalhar,****soube menos ainda quando começou a sentir algo diferente por ele, a****gostar dele. Ele era bonito, se perguntava como seria vê-lo sorrindo, afinal, seu rosto estava sempre impassivo, deveria ficar mais bonito ainda.**

**Pensou em começar a****cumprimentá-lo,****dizer bom dia, mas seria estranho demais fazer isso de umahora pra outra, afinal já estava a anos passando por ele.**

**Infelizmente só o via em suas fantasias, parando-a e vindo conversar; derrubando algo que não viu e ele a alcançando para entregar e com isso iniciar uma conversa (um dia quase****acabou fazendo isso, se não tivesse desistido na última****hora); acontecendo coisas completamente fora da realidade e ele a salvando. Fantasias que sempre tinha,****sem realmente esperar que ocorrecem.**

**Num dia, pela primeira vez o viu sorrindo, realmente era mais lindo do que imaginara, mas ele estava acompanhado por uma mulher,****a qual vinha de mãos dadas. **

**Pensou: {Já esperava isso. Era só uma fantasia, um sonho... então... por que... estou chorando?}**

**Tentou limpar as lagrimas e esconde-las, mas elas não paravam.**

**-Esta tudo bem?**

**Tomou um susto ao sentir uma mão tocando seu ombro e,****ao ver quem era, ficou petrificada. Era ele e a namorada ao seu lado, ambos olhando-a preocupados.**

**Sentiu as lagrimas aumentarem, sua mente não parava de perguntar porque aquilo estava acontecendo. Já não bastava estar chorando por algo que não era seu e agora ele vinha e realizava aquele desejo de ouvir sua voz, de falar com ela. Era demais para si.**

**Saiu correndo e no desespero não****viu****pra onde ia. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e só acelerou mais ainda quando ouviu alguem gritar****por si.**

**-Espera!**

**Era ele e pelo som dos passos vinha atras dela.**

**-{Por quê? Por quê?}**

**-CUIDADO!**

**Mal ouvi-o gritar isso e junto com ele uma buzina e o impacto.**

**Não sentira a queda e nem as dores no corpo. Sua dor interior, que era grande demais para si, já tinha sido feita e não era amenizada por uma dor fisica.**

**-CHAMEM UMA AMBULANCIA!**

**Ouvia pessoas gritarem, movimento a sua volta.**

**Abriu os olhos e lá estava ele se agachando ao seu lado.**

**-Calma, a ambulancia já vai chegar.**

**Viu sua bolsa na mão dele e só agora notara que a deixara cair antes de começar sua corrida.**

**-{Foi por isso? Ele veio atras de mim só por isso...}- fechou os olhos se entregando a escuridão -{ Nunca realmente fora algo, só uma fantasia, logo eu acordo e vejo... foi só um sonho}.**

_**Importante:**_

_**N/A;**_ _Bem gente a historia vai depender de vocês, sim, pois preciso que me digam 4 coisas para que ela tenha continuação:_

_1-Querem que a Win morra? xD Sim isso mesmo, o acidente ser bem trágico e depois posto umas explicações para isso se tornar uma one-short.  
2-Caso optem por ela viva em que tipo de loja ela trabalha?  
3-E o Ed trabalha em que?  
4-E qual personagem é a namorada do Ed? (só não me digam Envy pq pra mim é homem u.u XD) Pode quase ser qualquer uma, pq dai eu altero a idade._

_Bem são essas as quatro questões e sem resposta não tem como eu continuar._

_Ja ne_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Importante (praticamente muita coisa que eu falo é importante pra fic XD)  
Primeiro, quero comentar sobre o meu blog, onde falo das minhas fics, e claro tem um post dessa fic.  
A todos que acompanham a 1º TEOV e se perguntam se isso aqui é uma continuação, está tudo explicado por lá.  
O link: **.com/

**Peço também que leiam as notas finais, pois é mais uma enquete pra vocês opinarem.**

**E povinho amado do meu coração, quero pedir um favorzinho a vocês *-*  
Só estou postando essa fic aqui no FFNet, então me ajudem a divulgá-la? XD  
Cheguei a pensar que, se por em outros lugares, podem vir opiniões muito diferentes e acabar por fazer a fic tomar um rumo num lugar e no outro um diferente. Então, estou sendo precavida. X)**

_**Capitulo 2**_

Ao acordar, demorou um pouco para ter lucidez e descobrir que não estava em seu quarto. Olhando em volta logo notou ser um quarto de hospital e com isso lembrou-se do ocorrido, reprimindo o pensamento rapidamente.

Ao procurar o botão da enfermeira, notou que sua perna estava engessada. Apertou-o e logo uma enfermeira solicita apareceu e começou a checar como ela estava. Não demorou muito e uma médica também apareceu. Fez umas perguntas básicas para saber seu estado, olhou a ficha da paciente e terminou rapidamente de examiná-la.

-Você será liberada hoje mesmo – explicou a médica, encarando-a - Só coma antes e veja se consegue levantar sem problemas. Você ficou desacordada um dia...

-Doutora... quanto que vai sair toda essa minha estadia? Alem do atendimento... – falou receosa com a conta.

-Não precisa se preocupar, já foi tudo pago. Inclusive suas muletas – apontou para as mesmas, que estavam encostadas numa cadeira na parede – Se sentir dores internas avise, algo pode estar errado, mas nos exames que fizemos esta tudo ok.

-Quem pagou? – perguntou estupefata.

-Seu amigo Edward...

Uma enfermeira entrou trazendo a comida, o que fez a médica passar as últimas recomendações e sair deixando-a encucada. Quem era Edward?

Devem ter ligado para sua casa... mas, ainda sim não conhecia nenhum Edward.

Apesar de tentar reprimir ao máximo, não conseguia parar de pensar que era _ele,_ mas... porque ele pagaria algo para uma completa estranha? Talvez não tão estranha... passava por ela praticamente todo dia, mas ainda sim, uma estranha.

Andou um pouco pelo quarto para se acostumar com as muletas e checou o dinheiro que tinha na bolsa.

-{Talvez até dê para um táxi... vou ter que barganha com o taxista u.u'}

Saiu do hospital e foi até o ponto de táxi mais próximo. Depois de uma pequena conversa com o motorista conseguiu, pelo dinheiro que tinha, ser levada até em casa.

Morava num prédio de três andares e agora enfrentava as escadas para chegar ao segundo andar.

-Porcaria! Por que não tem um elevador nesse prédio?

Estava difícil se acostumar com as muletas, fazendo com que fosse bem devagar, subira apenas três degraus. Tinha receio a cada pulo que dava.

Felizmente alguém apareceu em seu socorro. Um vizinho do andar de cima chegava e vendo sua dificuldade ajudou-a.

Agradeceu-o imensamente ao chegar finalmente na porta de seu apartamento.

-Cheguei! – falou assim que fechou a porta, mas só teve o silêncio de resposta.

Internamente agradeceu por sua amiga e companheira de apartamento ter levado Dan para a casa da mãe dela, seria um pouco problemático estando com a perna daquele jeito e ele pulando nela, mas era chato não ser recebida por ele.

O apartamento não era muito grande. Sala e cozinha embutido, uma pequena lavanda, 2 quartos e um banheiro.

Tratou de ligar para o seu chefe e falar do ocorrido e sobre seu estado. Ouviu-o reclamar e dizer que era só uma perna e queria ela de volta ao trabalho no próximo dia.

Ela nem fazia idéia de como iria para o serviço com a perna naquele estado, trabalhava como mecânica e até onde se lembrava, trabalha em pé.

Suspirou e resolveu ligar para sua amiga, descobrindo com isso que ela não tinha uma data exata pra voltar, mas que Dan estava bem e com saudades.

Novo suspiro. Não podia culpar a amiga por não poder voltar logo, uma vez que a mãe morava numa outra cidade, na qual ia de trem. Sem falar nos problemas que ela tinha que resolver por lá.

Resolveu deixar a perna pra cima e só assistir tv, não tinha muito o que fazer com um gesso atrapalhando-a andar ou fazer qualquer coisa que seja.

Saiu extremamente cedo no dia seguinte por dois motivos: primeiro para garantir que não iria se atrasar para o trabalho e em segundo lugar, para ter certeza não iria topar com _ele_.

Pelo caminho tinha que fazer algumas paradas e recobrar o fôlego. Tentava ir rápido para não se atrasar e queria passar rápido pela rua em que cruzava com o rapaz, mas parecia estar caminhando lentamente. Por mais que já tivesse pegado um pouco do jeito, ainda não conseguia "correr".

Encostou-se novamente na parede de um prédio para respirar. A noite não fora boa, demorara a dormir por causa da dor na perna e o dia parecia prometer. Respirou fundo e voltou a andar, estava quase chegando.

**N/A: Como já sabem, o que vem a seguir é importante xD**

**Qualquer um com um pingo que seja de conhecimento sobre mecânica me contata no msn ou manda um e-mail. Não sei nada de carros ainda mais como um mecanico trabalha x)  
Ambos são:  
patilion hotmail . com (coloquei espaço p/ não sumir, mas se tiver sumido acho q tem no meu perfil, bem no fim).**

**Qualquer idéia que tiverem será bem vinda... só não garanto que entrará na fic, pois ainda tenho uma linha na minha mente sobre o que fazer xD, mas muita coisa depende do que me responderem nas perguntas que virão então o q eu imagino pode se transformar completamente x) Por isso qualquer idéia é bem vinda o/**

**Agora as perguntas:**

**Quem é o patrão da Win?**

**Companeiros de trabalho da Win? **

**O vizinho do andar de cima é ...?**

**Quem é a amiga que a Win divide o apartamento?**

**Em que trabalha a Rose?**

**Tenho certeza que esqueci alguma xppp **

**Resposta as perguntas anteriores:**

**1-Win morre: Não  
2-Trabalho de win: Mecanica de automoveis  
3-Trabalho do Ed: Quimico cientista  
4-Namorada do Ed: Rose**

**Foram escolhidas essas por 2 pessoas terem votado nisso... sendo que pra Rose foram 3 xD e a Win viva acho que mesmo qm ñ comentou deve optar por ela viva XDDD**

**Resposta aos comentários: (aqui já saiu do importante xD e só vai interessar mesmo a quem comentou)**

** - **_**=D  
Não terminei ainda a TEOV xp  
Quem não prefere XDDD... acho que só eu tinha a ideia de ela morrer XDDDD**_

**K-chan 258 **_**– Desculpa, mas o item 4 ñ pode mudar =/  
Eu faço é drama mesmo xD e isso também poderia reduzi em muito a fic, coisa que eu tento evitar é fic curta x) um pouco disso é por gostar de fics beeem longas, então tento fazer isso xD **_

**Linna Evely **_**- ^-^ brigada e votação anotada xD  
Calma ta aqui mais uma dosesinha XDDD**_

**Duda **_**– Como otra pessoa deu um ctrl-c e um ctrl-v nas sugestoes da Linna foi aquelas  
Mas o Ed vai ser um Cientista Quimico xDDD  
Quem garante huhu *sorrisinho malvado* XDDD liga ñ só não gosto de coisas previsiveis ^.~ a semente da duvida é o que move a curiosidade**_


End file.
